1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air particle collection pad adhered to a fan blade and more particularly pertains to adhesively coupling collection pads to upper surfaces of ceiling fan blades and to rotating the ceiling fan blades and collection pads to attract and collect dust, pollen, air pollutants, airborne chemicals, various molds, spores, and harmful fibers in the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fans and cleaning deices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fans and cleaning devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning an cooling rooms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe an air particle collection pad adhered to fan blade that allows cooling and cleaning with pads on upper surfaces of ceiling fan blades.
In this respect, the air particle collection pad adhered to fan blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concurrently cooling and cleaning rooms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air particle collection pad adhered to fan blade which can be used for concurrently cooling and cleaning rooms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.